One shot
by Lilyloveklaroline
Summary: Séries de One-Shot sur le couple Klaroline principalement et peut-être d'autres couples.


_**« ONE SHOT »**_

_Le lendemain matin après avoir reçu le sang de Klaus qui a permis de la sauver. A l'aube, Caroline découvre sur sa table de nuit un bracelet offert par Klaus pour son anniversaire. La jeune femme furieuse jette le bracelet qui va percuter la porte de sa chambre pour finalement atterrir sur le parquet. _

**Pour qui se prend-il celui-là ? **Fulmina de colère la jolie blonde.

_Puis elle reçut un appel de Tyler, c'était le dixième appel qu'il laissait à la jeune femme. Elle était énervée contre lui car il l'avait mordu bien que ce soit de la faute de Klaus, Tyler aurait dû résister. Elle aurait pu mourir, en plus le jour de son anniversaire. Elle soupira d'agacement et se mit devant son miroir, se regardant dans la glace comme si elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre. _

**Que t'arrive-t-il donc Caroline ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? **Se questionna la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées.

_Elle se mit à repenser à cette journée d'hier qui a été visiblement un total fiasco, elle n'avait que des embrouilles depuis que les vampires s'étaient installés à Mystic Falls, elle regrettait sa vie calme et paisible mais pas l'ancienne Caroline, qui sortait et couchait avec tout le monde. Elle ne regrettait pas la Caroline superficielle et imbu d'elle-même. Puis dans un moment de folie, elle fit ses valises, s'habilla et laissa un mot à l'attention de sa mère et partit en direction de l'aéroport, elle avait laissé son téléphone portable car elle ne voulait pas que ses amis essayent de la joindre, elle voulait recommencer une nouvelle vie, recommencer une vie dans une nouvelle vie, loin des originels, loin de tous ces dangers permanents. _

_ Arrivé à l'aéroport ne sachant pas où elle voulait aller, elle prit une destination au hasard et choisit Madrid, elle hypnotisa le personnel du vol en direction de Madrid pour pouvoir passer et prendre l'avion sans problème. _

_ Pendant ce temps, au manoir Mikaelson, Klaus était dans son atelier de peinture, il attendait impatiemment la réaction de Caroline lorsqu'elle verrait le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il espérait au fond que la jeune femme accepte ce cadeau mais après ce qui s'était passé, il savait pertinemment qu'elle viendrait le lui jeter à la figure et rien que de penser à elle lui fit sourire. Il se remit à peindre en attendant que sa belle fasse irruption dans sa maison comme une furie. _

_ Au même moment, Kol qui était assis au bar du Mystic Grill fut rejoint par la sorcière Bennett qui s'assit à côté de lui en l'ignorant au passage. Elle commanda un verre d'alcool qu'elle but cul-sec et en recommanda qu'elle but aussi cul-sec et recommanda un autre._

**Doucement bébé. **Rigola Kol.

**La ferme Kol.** Gronda Bonnie.

**On fait une trêve ok ?** Proposa Kol.

**OK.** Accepta Bonnie.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu veuilles te bourrer la gueule ainsi ? **Demanda Kol curieux.

**C'est Care, elle est partit.** Répondit Bonnie. **Elle a quitté le pays, on ne sait pas où elle est partit et je n'arrive pas à la localiser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment mais j'ai l'impression de perdre mes pouvoirs. **Ajouta la jeune femme en sanglots.

_Kol prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse pleurer librement, Bonnie ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte et déversa enfin tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Son amie était partie et elle était en train de perdre ses pouvoirs. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour la jeune Bennett que de perdre ses pouvoirs car c'est la seule chose qu'elle pensait qu'aucune personne ne pourrait lui enlever mais elle se trompait, même ça, elle était en train de le perdre. _

_ Une heure après, Kol raccompagna gentiment Bonnie chez elle. _

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagné. **Remercia la jeune métisse.

**Ça été un réel plaisir.** Dit Kol avant de remonter dans sa voiture et de partir.

_Il rentra chez lui sachant que Klaus serait intéressé d'apprendre que le bébé vampire avait quitté la ville et surtout le pays. Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir, il se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Klaus dans son atelier, endroit où il était sûr de le trouver et il avait raison car Klaus était en train de peindre et sans surprise pour le cadet des Originels, il peignait Caroline. _

**Je vois que cette femme t'a quasiment ensorcelé, tu n'arrêtes pas de la peindre. **Fit remarquer Kol sourire aux lèvres adossé contre la porte.

**Que veux-tu Kol ? **Demanda Klaus agacé.

**Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant.** **Ce qui est sûr que tu n'es pas au courant. La fille qui te fait tant chavirer a quitté la ville ce matin ou devrais-je dire le pays.** Informa Kol.

**Quoi ?** S'écria Klaus se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

**Je viens de l'apprendre de la sorcière Bennett.** **Faut dire que tu as le don de faire fuir les gens. **Plaisanta le cadet des Mikaelson.

**Sors d'ici.** Hurla l'hybride.

_Sans avoir à répéter, son frère disparut de sa vue. Dans une colère, l'hybride détruisit tout ce qui se trouvait dans son atelier. Il était tellement colère qu'il déchira même aussi les portraits qu'il avait faits de Caroline. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la jeune femme s'en irait, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il allait la faire fuir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'elle reste, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. _

_Kol alla au salon rejoindre son frère Elijah qui lisait une revue de Times Magazine, un verre de bourbon posé sur la table, Kol se servit un verre lui aussi et s'assit dans un canapé en face de son ainé._

**Qu'as-tu dit à Klaus pour qu'il casse tout dans son atelier ? **Interrogea Elijah.

**Je lui ai juste informé que sa **_**sweetheart **_**avait quitté le pays c'est tout. **Répondit Kol l'air innocent.

**Mademoiselle Forbes a quitté le pays ?**! S'exclama Elijah surpris.

**Faut croire que notre frère sait s'y prendre pour faire fuir les femmes.** Rigola Kol.

**Kol.** Réprimanda Elijah.

**Quoi ?** **Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce bébé vampire a peur de notre frère. **Se défendit Kol.

_Elijah ne répliqua pas et préféra continuer sa lecture. _

_Caroline avait quitté le pays dans l'espoir de vivre enfin une vie normale et d'être loin des histoires de vampires et surtout des Originels car depuis leur arrivée à Mystic Falls, tout avait changé de leur vie, ils avaient perdus beaucoup de leur proche et Caroline ne voulait plus revivre ça alors elle préféra s'en aller loin de cette ville maudite. _

_ Un mois avait passé depuis le départ de Caroline, Klaus n'était plus sorti de son atelier depuis ce jour-là. Jamais il n'avait été aussi mal, puis les mois passèrent et les années passèrent. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que le bébé vampire avait quitté Mystic Falls, trois ans que l'hybride sombrait dans l'alcool, il ne mettait presque plus les pieds hors du manoir et ne se nourrissait plus que de poches de sang. Il se laissait pousser la barbe, ne faisait plus attention à son physique et restait des heures dans son atelier de peinture passant des heures à regarder les derniers dessins qu'il lui restait de Caroline, les seuls dessins qu'il n'avait pas déchiré. _

_ Après le départ de Caroline, Klaus s'était rendu compte à quel point il l'aimait et combien il avait fait souffrir la jeune femme, il pourrait aller la retrouver où elle se trouvait mais il savait que si elle avait décidé de partir, c'était justement pour le fuir, pour pouvoir être loin de lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'elle aurait pu partir, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il l'aimait autant et que son absence lui faisait horriblement souffrir. Il aurait voulu aller la retrouver mais quand bien même son envie d'être auprès d'elle, jamais elle n'accepterait d'être avec lui, elle le repousserait encore et encore et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté une nouvelle fois. _

_Ses frères et sa sœur s'inquiétaient de son état au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elijah avait réuni son frère et sa sœur dans son bureau pour pouvoir trouver une solution au sujet de l'état de leur frère. _

**Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser agir ainsi, cela fait trois ans qu'il est dans cet état. **Dit Elijah.

**Que veux-tu faire ? Il nous a clairement fait comprendre que c'était le choix de Caroline de partir alors nous devons le respecter. Et puis il ne veut pas aller la retrouver, il sait très bien qu'elle est en Espagne mais il ne veut pas aller la voir. **Expliqua Rebekah.

**Bonnie a parlé hier avec Caroline au téléphone et je pense qu'il y'a peut-être un moyen de changer la donne. **Informa Kol.

**Et comment ?** Interrogea Rebekah.

**Qu'elle revienne ici.** Répondit Kol comme si c'était une idée de génie.

**Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? **Renchérit Rebekah.

**Là ce n'est plus de mon ressort.** Dit Kol.

**Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?** S'énerva la blonde originelle.

**Quoi ?** **Bonnie ne voudra jamais me laisser partir à Madrid en plus j'ai des tas de choses à faire ici. **Se défendit Kol.

**Stefan et moi avions d'autres projets nous aussi.** Rétorqua la blonde.

**Je vais y aller.** Déclara Elijah agacé par les disputes de sa sœur et de son frère.

**Tiens voici son adresse, c'est Bonnie qui m'a dit de te la remettre.** Expliqua Kol en donnant un bout de papier à Elijah.

_Elijah prit le papier que lui tendait son frère. Il partait pour Madrid ce soir, espérant qu'il arriverait à convaincre Caroline de revenir à Mystic Falls bien qu'il sache que ses chances de réussites étaient de 0%, il allait essayer car il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans cet état de mort-vivant. _

_ Elijah prit l'avion pour Madrid le soir comme il en avait convenu avec ses frères. Il arriva dans la capitale d'Espagne six heures plus tard et descendit dans un hôtel de luxe de Madrid. Il allait faire le tour de la ville pour voir où habite Caroline. Il décida alors de le faire le lendemain et préféra se reposer. _

_ Le lendemain matin à Mystic Falls, Bonnie était déjà levée en même temps que Kol, Rebekah et Stefan. La jeune femme vivait depuis deux ans dans le manoir Mikaelson avec Stefan, Elena et les originels. Ils étaient dans la cuisine, elle et Rebekah préparaient le petit-déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Klaus était dans son atelier passant son temps à peindre Caroline, pendant des heures et des heures, des jours entiers, des semaines entières, des mois entiers sans vraiment dormir. _

**Vous pensez qu'Elijah a trouvé Caroline ? **Questionna Bonnie.

**Je ne pense pas sinon il nous l'aurait dit.** Répondit Rebekah.

**Voir Klaus dans cet état-là me choque énormément. Je ne savais pas qu'il l'aimait Caroline à ce point. **Confia Stefan.

**A qui le dis-tu ? Nous pensions aussi que ce n'était qu'une amourette de passage pour lui mais non. Il est devenu l'ombre de lui-même. **Renchérit Rebekah.

**Et si elle refuse de venir ?** **Que va-t-il se passer ? **Demanda Bonnie.

**On n'aura plus qu'attendre qu'il redevienne le Klaus qu'il était toujours.** Répondit Kol.

_A l'autre bout de la planète, Elijah avait enfin pu trouver Caroline sans trop de difficulté, elle résidait dans un appartement assez simple et modeste mais bien entretenu avec du goût. Un appartement à l'image de la jeune femme. Elle avait laissé rentrer Elijah bien que surprise de le voir ici. Même s'il sortait avec son amie, ce qui veut dire qu'il était son beau-frère, cela n'expliquait en rien la raison de sa visite. _

**Merci de bien vouloir me recevoir. **Dit Elijah courtois.

**De rien.** **Je vous sers quelque chose ? Un café ? **Proposa Caroline.

**Non merci, ça ira.** Refusa poliment l'originel.

**Elena va bien ?** S'enquit Caroline inquiète.

**Oui elle va bien.** Assura l'originel.

**Alors sans paraître impolie, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?** **Je ne pense pas que vous soyez venus jusqu'ici pour me parler d'Elena. **Dit la jolie blonde droit au but.

**Vous avez raison.** **Si je suis ici c'est pour Niklaus. **Débuta Elijah. **En effet depuis votre départ, mon frère est mélancolique, je dois dire qu'il n'est plus le même depuis que vous êtes partis. **Continua l'ainé des Originels.

**Et que voulez-vous que je fasse s'il est mélancolique ? **Demanda-t-elle agacée par la conversation.

**Excusez-moi je me suis mal exprimé. Klaus n'a plus mis un seul pied dehors depuis que vous êtes partis, ça fait trois ans qu'il reste enfermer dans son atelier et qu'il se nourrit avec des poches de sang. Il se laisse pousser la barbe et passe son temps à vous dessiner. **Enuméra Elijah.

**Je suis désolée pour votre frère mais je n'ai rien à y voir dans ces cas-là.** **Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a cessé toute activité, si vous êtes venus ici pour me persuader de venir lui parler, sachez que ma réponse est non. Je suis bien mieux loin de ce monstre, il a gâché ma vie alors ce n'est qu'une piètre consolation pour le mal qu'il m'a fait. **S'énerva la blonde.

**Je comprends tout à fait mais…** Commença Elijah.

**Vous ne comprenez pas ok ? Vous ne comprenez pas du tout alors je vous demanderai de vous en aller s'il vous plait. **Coupa Caroline court à leur conversation les larmes prêtes à couler.

**Si vous changez d'avis, voilà un billet d'avion pour 16 heures.** Dit Elijah déposant un billet d'avion sur la table avant de partir.

_Elijah partit et laissa Caroline seule. Leur conversation avait été brève mais cela a suffi à faire pleurer le bébé vampire. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vu Klaus depuis trois ans mais elle avait menti lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle se fichait pas mal de ce qui arrivait à l'hybride car elle aussi depuis son départ n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Elle avait fui non pas parce qu'il lui faisait peur mais parce qu'elle avait peur des sentiments qui naissaient en elle envers Klaus et elle aussi n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler toute les nuits dans son sommeil et de le pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un couple heureux dans la rue, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui chaque jour qui passait. Elle resta seule dans son appartement à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et s'endormit._

_Elle réveilla à 15h30, elle regarda l'heure et s'affola alors sans perdre de temps, elle prépara sa valise en quatrième vitesse. Elle fila ensuite à l'aéroport regardant toujours sa montre, il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le décollage de l'avion. _

_Arrivé à l'aéroport, elle chercha Elijah du regard, elle ne le trouvait pas. Puis elle le vit passer le poste de police, elle souffla soulager et alla le rejoindre. _

**Mademoiselle Forbes. Heureux de voir que vous avez changé d'avis. **Dit Elijah sentant la présence de Caroline.

_Caroline ne dit rien et prit le vol pour les Etats-Unis en compagnie d'Elijah. Le vol dura 6 heures en comptant une heure de vol pour arriver directement à Mystic Falls. Caroline appréhendait depuis son départ, ses retrouvailles avec Klaus, dans l'avion, Elijah lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé après son départ et la jeune femme fut peinée d'apprendre à quel point Klaus souffrait, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur en voulant être le plus loin possible de lui. Maintenant elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de le revoir. _

_ Ils prirent un taxi qui les conduisit jusqu'au manoir des Mikaelson, la jeune femme regardait ce paysage avec beaucoup de tristesse, trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici et revoir cette maison trois ans après la rendait mélancolique. Elle descendit de la voiture tandis qu'Elijah prenait les bagages. Elle avança lentement vers la porte d'entrée du manoir, la porte s'ouvrit bien avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de poser le pied sur le perron. _

**Oh mon Dieu Caroline ! **S'exclama Elena pleine de bonheur.

**Lena !**

_Elena prit son amie dans ses bras heureuse de la revoir après toutes ces années, bien qu'elle ait eu des nouvelles régulières de la jolie blonde, cela faisait plaisir à Elena de revoir sa meilleure amie. Caroline n'eut pas le temps de souffler que Bonnie se jeta sur elle suivit de Stefan._

**C'est bon là ! Vous allez finir par l'étouffer à force. **Fit Kol.

**Et puis elle n'est pas là pour vous.** Rajouta Rebekah.

_Les amis de Caroline la relâchèrent et firent de la place pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Kol indiqua à la jeune femme l'atelier. Comme un automatisme, elle se dirigea vers l'atelier de peinture de Klaus, elle prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte et elle l'ouvrit doucement sans faire de bruit. Elle fut choquée de voir dans quel état était la pièce, il y'avait des tableaux partout, des papiers, des bouteilles d'alcools, des poches de sang, l'atelier de peinture de Klaus ressemblait à un dépôt d'ordure et elle le vit au milieu de cette saleté, la barbe longue, les cheveux emmêlés et très long, des vêtements usés. Elle laissa couler des larmes en voyant son hybride dans cet état. Alors elle s'approcha de lui, lui caressant délicatement le visage sans qu'il ne se réveille, malgré ce changement radical, il était toujours aussi séduisant. Elle se releva pour pouvoir admirer les peintures qu'avaient faites l'hybride, toutes ne représentaient qu'une seule personne : Caroline. _

_Elle se mit à ramasser les papiers, à faire le ménage dans la pièce, Klaus couché sur un canapé, elle nettoya l'atelier sans que celui-ci ne se réveille, il était tellement bourré qu'il ne remarquait même pas la présence de la jeune femme. Combien de bouteilles avaient-ils bu pour se retrouver dans cet état. Deux heures après, la pièce était redevenue nickel et propre. Elle était épuisée, la nuit était en train de tomber alors elle entreprit de dormir avec Klaus. Elle s'allongea sur lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse, elle se sentait bien auprès de lui et plus jamais ne s'en ira car elle l'aime. _


End file.
